Invisible Friend
by Missgzb
Summary: Namjoon menemukan boneka kayu di pekarangan sekolahnya, dia menungut boneka tersebut dan membawanya pulang tanpa tahu jika boneka tersebut terdapat 'sesuatu'. BTS and other fic. GS. DLDR. No Bash


**.**

" bye oppa.. " ujar bocah perempuan pada bocah laki-laki lalu mereka keluar dari kelas bersama. Bocah perempuan dengan surai hitam yang dikuncir dua itu segera berlari kearah ibunya yang sudah menjemputnya

" bye Jimin-ie " balas bocah laki-laki tersebut. Dia membetulkan letak tas bergambar Pikachu di punggungnya

" Namjoon belum dijemput? " tanya seorang guru bernama Xi Luhan

Namjoon menggeleng pelan " pagi tadi eomma bilang tidak bisa menjemput Namjoon karena eomma sedang rapat jadi hari ini Dae hyung yang menjemput Namjoon "

" Namjoon masuk saja ke kelas nanti ssaem akan memberitahu Namjoon jika hyung sudah datang "

Namjoon menggeleng lagi " Dae hyung akan datang sebentar lagi saem "

Luhan mengacak surai hitam bocah berlesung pipi itu " arraseo, tapi jika hyung Namjoon belum juga datang pergilah ke ruangan saem ne "

Namjoon tersenyum dan memamerkan lesung pipi miliknya " nde saem "

Setelah Luhan pergi Namjoon menuju ayunan dan duduk disana, dia menengadah ke langit biru dan memperhatikan awan-awan yang bergerak

Pukk.. sebuah benda jatuh disekitar bunga-bunga dekat pagar, Namjoon turun dari ayunan dan mendekati bunga-bunga tersebut. Ada sebuah boneka dari kayu yang terjatuh di samping bunga matahari, boneka tersebut sedikit lusuh namun terlihat menarik di mata Namjoon. Maka tanpa berpikir dua kali bocah bermarga Kim itu mengambil boneka tersebut.

Mata sipit foxy Namjoon menatap mata boneka kayu yang lusuh tersebut. Boneka kayu berbentuk manusia itu terlihat kotor dengan lumpur mengering dimana-mana, mata hitam dan bibir tersenyum boneka itu terbuat dari cat

' _hai.. '_ Namjoon terkejut dan menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri mencari suara yang baru saja di dengarnya tadi namun dia tidak menemukan siapa-siapa

" Namjoon-ah.. " panggil seorang namja tampan dengan jas hitam. Dibelakangnya berdiri seorang yeoja berkulit salju dengan dress biru sepaha yang sedang tersenyum pada Namjoon

Namjoon berbalik dan tersenyum lalu berlari menghampiri namja dan yeoja yang berdiri di dekat ayunan " hyung! Noona! "

Daehyun menggendong Namjoon " cha.. mana ciuman untuk hyung? "

Namjoon lalu mencium kedua pipi Daehyun, yeoja yang berdiri di belakang Daehyun lalu mencubit gemas pipi Namjoon

" hyung lama sekali.. Namjoon sampai bosan menunggu hyung " Namjoon mempoutkan bibirnya sambil memainkan kerah kemeja kakaknya

Daehyun mencubit pipi bocah berumur 4 tahun yang merupakan adik sepupunya itu " mian sayang, hyung tadi punya rapat penting. Sekarang kita pergi membeli es krim ne.. "

" yeah.. " Daehyun lalu menggandeng yeoja yang merupakan kekasihnya itu dan berjalan menuju Audi Pentagon hitam miliknya tanpa mereka sadari seorang bocah seumuran Namjoon sedang menatap dari balik ayunan

.

" tadi Namjoon menemukan ini " Namjoon mengangkat boneka kayu yang ditemukannya, menunjukkan boneka tersebut pada kakak dan kekasih kakaknya

Junhong lalu mengernyit jijik " ini kotor sayang, noona buang ne "

Namjoon menggeleng lalu memeluk posesif boneka lusuh tersebut lalu menggeleng " andwae noona, ini milik Namjoon "

Tingkah Namjoon menbuat Choi Junhong berdecak " tapi ini kotor sekali sayang, lihatlah seragammu ikut kotor karena memeluk boneka kotor itu "

" sudahlah chagi, jika kau memaksanya dia akan menangis " tegur Daehyun. Adik sepupunya itu adalah bocah berumur 4 tahun yang manja dan cengeng

" tapi chagi, kau tidak lihat betapa kotornya boneka ini " Junhong mengernyit jijik. Semua orang tahu jika Junhong benci benda kotor. Kau akan diceramahi dan diomeli oleh Junhong jika terlihat kotor atau jorok. Yeoja pebisnis restoran itu sangat mencintai kebersihan

Daehyun melirik Namjoon yang duduk di kursi belakang melalui kaca dashboard lalu menggeleng, benar kata Junhong seragam adiknya jadi kotor karena memeluk boneka tersebut. Mobil Daehyun berhenti ketika traffic light berwarna merah, Daehyun berbalik dan hendak mengambil boneka tersebut namun dia malah mendapati tangisan Namjoon

" huwaa… hyung jahat.. eomma.. " Namjoon terus menangis sambil memeluk boneka tersebut

" uljima sayang uljima.. hyung tidak akan mengambil bonekamu lagi "

" tapi hiks.. noona akan mengambilnya.. huwaa.. "

" tidak sayang, Junhong noona tidak akan mengambilnya. Hyung jamin itu " ujar Daehyun sambil menenangkan Namjoon yang sudah berbaring di kursi lalu berbalik menatap Junhong dengan tatapan –sudah kuduga ini akan terjadi-

" nde sayang, noona tidak akan mengambilnya " bujuk Junhong. Jika tidak dibujuk Namjoon akan terus menangis dan suara tangisannya sama sekali tidak enak didengar

" huwaa.. eomma.. "

" arra..arra.. kami tidak akan mengambil boneka itu, sekarang diamlah dan kita pergi membeli baju baru noona tidak suka melihatmu keluar dengan seragam penuh lumpur itu "

Namjoon terisak lalu kembali duduk " belikan mainan juga ne.. "

Junhong tersenyum " nde sayang.. "

.

Namjoon sedang bermain lego ketika ibunya pulang. Wanita berusia 35 tahun itu terkejut melihat Namjoon yang masih bermain di saat jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 10 malam. Wanita bernama Kim Minseok itu menghampiri anak dari mendiang kakaknya yang sudah dianggap sebagai anak kandungnya sendiri yang sedang menyusun lego

" eomma.. " teriak Namjoon saat tahu Minseok sudah pulang. Dia lalu bangkit dan memeluk pinggang ibunya

" kenapa belum tidur? Mana hyung? " Minseok mencium dahi Namjoon dan mengedarkan pandangan ke seluruh ruang tengah, mencari sosok anak tunggalnya

" hyung sedang bekerja di kamarnya "

Minseok menggendong Namjoon " lalu kenapa kau belum tidur? "

" Namjoon masih ingin bermain eomma "

Minseok mengusap pipi Namjoon " ini sudah larut sayang, sekarang tidur ne.. "

Namjoon mengangguk lalu bergerak turun dan mengambil boneka kayu yang telah dibersihkan oleh Junhong sore tadi. Yeoja itu menggunakan 5 jenis pembersih

" itu dari siapa? " tanya Minseok ketika menidurkan Namjoon dan merapikan selimut kuning Pikachu kesayangan Namjoon

" tadi Namjoon menemukannya di sekolah eomma "

Minseok mengernyitkan keningnya " itu bukan milik teman Namjoon kan? "

" anniya eomma, Namjoon menemukannya di sela-sela bunga matahari. Ini bagus kan? "

Minseok tersenyum lalu mengecup dahi Namjoon " nde sayang, sekarang tidurlah. Jaljayo "

" jaljayo eomma "

Minseok keluar dari kamar Namjoon setelah memastikan bocah itu sudah nyenyak. Saat dia melewati kamar Daehyun dia mendapati anak tunggalnya sedang tertidur dengan laptop di pangkuannya. Minseok menggeleng dan menghampiri namja tersebut, dengan perlahan dia meletakkan laptop tersebut ke sisi ranjang beserta beberapa kertas lalu menarik selimut dan menutupi tubuh namja tampan tersebut. Setelah mengecup dahi Daehyun, Minseok lalu mematikan lampu dan keluar

 _Tap..tap.. hahaha.._ Minseok berbalik karena mendengar suara tawa dan langkah kaki, dia berpikir jika Namjoon belum tidur namun dia terkejut mendapati bocah tersebut sedang tertidur pulas. Minseok menggedikkan bahunya lalu masuk ke kamarnya, dia berpikir jika dia terlalu lelah hingga berhalusinasi

.

Minseok menuangkan sup sayur ke mangkuk Namjoon dan Daehyun. Dua namja itu menunjukkan dua ekspresi yang berbeda

" kau tidak ke kantor? " tanya Minseok ketika melihat Daehyun yang hanya mengenakan kaus putih tanpa lengan dan celana pendek hitam

Daehyun menggeleng lalu memasukkan sesendok sup ke dalam mulutnya " tidak eomma, tidak ada rapat hari ini "

Perusahaan Daehyun bergerak dibidang otomotif seperti milik Yunho, Daehyun hanya akan pergi ke kantor jika ada rapat penting jika tidak namja bersurai cokelat madu itu akan berdiam di rumah. Yunho tidak langsung memberikan perusahaan miliknya namun menyuruh Daehyun membangun perusahaannya sendiri, dia akan mendapat perusahaan Yunho jika berusia 27 tahun dan itu masih 4 tahun lagi

" baguslah, hari ini eomma punya rapat untuk fashion week minggu depan jadi eomma tidak bisa menjemput Namjoon "

Daehyun melirik Namjoon yang sedang bermain dengan sup miliknya, dia memasukkan dua lembar roti dan empat sendok selai coklat ke dalam mangkuk supnya selagi dia dan ibunya berbicara

" geez.. apa yang kau lakukan pada makananmu sayang " Daehyun mengambil segelas susu yang baru saja akan dituang oleh Namjoon ke dalam mangkuk supnya

Namjoon terkekeh lalu mendorong pelan mangkuk sup hasil kreasinya. Minseok tertawa melihat tingkah putranya lalu mengambil mangkuk tersebut dan meletakkannya diwastafel

" siapa yang mengajarimu seperti ini sayang " Minseok membelai kepala Namjoon

" V eomma, kata V ini enak "

" V? siapapun dia jangan ikuti kata-katanya, dia bodoh " omel Daehyun. Tawa Namjoon terhenti, bibirnya bergetar seiring air mata yang menumpuk

" huwee.. eomma.. "

" Dae.. " tegur Minseok

" aku tidak melakukan apa-apa " Daehyun memasang tampang polos sedangkan Namjoon memukul meja sambil terus menangis

" uljima sayang.. kau akan berangkat sekolah " Minseok mengusap air mata Namjoon

" hyung jahat eomma.. huwee.. "

" nde hyung jahat, sekarang diamlah.. eomma buatkan omelet untukmu " Namjoon terdiam lalu mengusap air matanya dengan lengan sambil sesekali terisak. Minseok menyuapi Namjoon sebelum pergi ke kantor

.

" kau tidak menjemput Namjoon? " Junhong memainkan surai coklat madu Daehyun yang sedang tertidur di pahanya

" satu jam lagi.. kau juga ikut kan? "

" tentu, aku ingin membelikannya mainan baru "

" pagi tadi dia membuat masalah dengan sarapannya " Daehyun memejamkan mata

" masalah apa? "

Daehyun terkekeh " dia menambahkan roti, selai dan susu dalam sup buatan eomma "

" dasar anak nakal, oh.. mana boneka yang dia pungut kemarin? "

" di kamarnya, wae? "

" bonekanya menyeramkan oppa, kemarin saat aku membersihkannya boneka itu seperti menatap tajam padaku "

" eh? Kau terlalu banyak menonton film horror sayang "

Junhong menyentil dahi Daehyun " ish.. kau ini "

Daehyun menarik tengkuk Junhong dan mencium bibir Junhong pelan dan menuntut, mereka berencana melanjutkannya di ranjang jika Daehyun tidak ingat dia harus menjemput Namjoon

.

" Jiminie juga belum dijemput? " tanya Namjoon pada teman sekelasnya, Park Jimin

Jimin menggeleng " sepertinya eomma terlambat, Namjoon oppa juga belum dijemput kan? "

" iya, hyung juga terlambat. Mm.. Jiminie mau berkenalan dengan teman Namjoon tidak? "

Jimin mengangguk cepat " mau, mana teman oppa? "

" ini disamping Namjoon "

Jimin mengerutkan keningnya " mana? Tidak ada siapa-siapa "

" Jiminie tidak lihat? Dia sedang merangkul Namjoon " namun Jimin menggeleng. Jimin tidak bisa melihat sesosok bocah laki-laki berambut coklat yang sedang menatapnya tanpa ekspresi

" ish.. Jiminie pabo! " bentak Namjoon

" hiks..hiks.. huwee.. oppa jahat " Jimin menangis. Dia tidak suka dikatakan bodoh

" uljima Jiminie.. " suara Namjoon ikut bergetar

" ada apa ini? " Luhan menghampiri dua bocah yang masih berdiri di depan kelas mereka

" hiks.. Namjoon oppa jahat saem.. oppa mengatai Jimin pabo.. huwee.. " Jimin terus menangis, kali ini dia sampai sesenggukan

" kenapa kau berkata kasar seperti itu Namjoon? Uljima Jiminie " Luhan menggendong Jimin

" hiks.. hiks.. Namjoon minta maaf.. huwee.. " Namjoon ikut menangis, dia tidak bisa disalahkan. Di rumah dia selalu benar, keluarga Jung sangat memanjakannya

" uljima Namjoon " Luhan mengusap kepala Namjoon namun bocah itu tetap menangis

" ada apa ini? kenapa adikku menangis Luhan-ssi? " tanya Daehyun yang baru saja tiba. Dia tentu terkejut melihat Namjoon menangis

" anda sudah datang Daehyun-ssi, Namjoon dan Jimin bertengkar "

Daehyun lalu menggendong Namjoon yang masih menangis " uljima sayang, kenapa kau bertengkar dengan Jimin? "

Namjoon tidak menjawab malah semakin menangis dengan keras sambil memeluk Daehyun, kaus tanpa lengan Daehyun basah di bagian pundak. Sedangkan Jimin sudah terdiam dan menatap Namjoon

" kita pergi membeli es krim, sekarang berhentilah menangis " Daehyun mengelus kepala belakang Namjoon. " kami pulang dulu Luhan-ssi, maafkan Namjoon Jiminie "

" nde Daehyun-ssi, uljima Namjoon-ah "

.

Sudah satu minggu Namjoon bertingkah aneh, setiap dijemput dia hanya akan diam dan tertidur padahal biasanya dia akan semangat bercerita tentang sekolahnya, di rumah juga Namjoon tidak banyak bicara semula Minseok mengira Namjoon sakit namun setelah diperiksa ke dokter, bocah berumur 4 tahun itu sehat. Minseok dan Daehyun juga sering sekali mendapati Namjoon bermain hingga larut dan berbicara sendiri

Malam ini Daehyun berencana menonton film action yang baru dibelinya, sebenarnya dia akan menonton bersama Junhong namun yeoja itu sedang jalan-jalan bersama ibunya dan mengganggu acara jalan-jalan ibu anak Choi sama saja dengan menyerahkan nyawamu

Daehyun melewati kamar Namjoon setelah mengambil cemilan di dapur, dia mendengar Namjoon seperti berbicara dengan seseorang. Diintip kamar adik yang berjarak 19 tahun darinya. Di dalam Namjoon sedang bermain lego dan berbicara dengan boneka kayu yang dia dudukkan dihadapannya

" jangan V, kita tidak boleh bermain di kamar Dae hyung, hyung akan marah "

" jangan marah pada Namjoon V, V membuat Namjoon sedih "

Namjoon mengusap matanya dengan punggung tangan " hiks.. andwae! Jangan membawa teman-teman V kesini, mereka menyeramkan Namjoon takut huwee.. "

Daehyun melangkah masuk dan meletakkan nampan berisi cemilan diatas meja " aigoo.. kenapa kau menangis sayang? Ceritakan pada hyung "

Namjoon terisak " hiks.. hiks.. V memarahi Namjoon "

" V? siapa itu V? dimana dia? "

Namjoon menunjuk sisi ranjangnya " itu dia disana, dia sedang marah pada Namjoon "

Daehyun sedikit bergidik pasalnya tidak ada siapapun disana, hawa kamar Namjoon terasa dingin padahal dia sudah menyetel suhu ac kamar dengan suhu normal " tidak ada siapa-siapa sayang "

Namjoon menggeleng sambil terus menangis " hiks.. hiks.. ada hyung, dia sedang menatap kita.. V bilang dia akan membawa teman-temannya yang berwajah menyeramkan.. Namjoon takut "

Tuk.. boneka Pikachu di ranjang Namjoon tiba-tiba terjatuh padahal boneka tersebut tidak berada di sisi ranjang. Daehyun lalu menggendong Namjoon " malam ini tidur bersama hyung ne? "

Namjoon menggeleng " anniya hyung, V akan marah pada Namjoon jika meninggalkan V disini sendiri "

" tidak ada V! sekarang tidur bersama hyung " Daehyun sedikit menaikkan suaranya, bukan karena kesal namun Daehyun juga sedikit takut dengan keberadaan V yang selalu dibicarakan Namjoon. Sosok tidak nyata itu selalu mengisi pikiran adiknya akhir-akhir ini

" huwaa.. hyung jahat.. Namjoon tidak mau bersama hyung.. huwaaa… lepas… " Namjoon berontak dalam gendongan Daehyun

" yak! Yak! Berhenti Namjoon " kata Daehyun, dia lalu berjalan keluar dari kamar Namjoon

" yaaakk.. Namjoon tidak mau.. huwaa.. eomma.. " Namjoon terus menangis dengan keras. Daehyun yang kebingungan lalu mendudukkan Namjoon di atas ranjangnya dan mengambil ponsel untuk menghubungi Junhong. Ibunya sedang berada di Busan dan ayahnya di LA

Belum sempat Daehyun menghubungi Junhong dia meletakkan lagi ponselnya karena Namjoon berlari keluar kamarnya sambil menangis

" Namjoon kemari! "

" andwae! Namjoon tidak mau bersama hyung! Hyung jahat! huwaa.. Namjoon mau eomma.. eomma.. " Namjoon berlari sambil menangis. Dia lalu berlari menuju dapur, Daehyun mengikutinya

" pergi hyung.. " Namjoon berdiri disudut kulkas

" hyung minta maaf sayang, kemarilah.. " Daehyun berjalan mendekat

" kenapa hyung membentak Namjoon? " tanya Namjoon ketika Daehyun menggendongnya

" lupakan itu, sekarang kita tidur ne.. "

.

Namjoon meletakkan roti panggang buatan Daehyun diatas piring, dia lalu mendorong piring tersebut ke tengah meja

" kenapa tidak dihabiskan sayang? "

" rotinya tidak enak, perut Namjoon sakit "

Daehyun mengerutkan keningnya, tidak biasanya Namjoon menolak roti panggang buatannya. Bocah itu sangat menyukai roti panggang dengan selai coklat yang banyak khas Daehyun

" hyung.. perut Namjoon sakit " keluh Namjoon. Daehyun terkejut ketika adiknya pucat dengan keringat diwajahnya, nafasnya juga pendek-pendek

" kau kenapa sayang?! " Daehyun meletakkan ponselnya di atas meja

" perut Namjoon sakit sekali hyung.. " ringis Namjoon sambil memegangi perutnya

Daehyun panik dan menelpon Junhong

" nde oppa "

" chagi cepat kemari, aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi pada Namjoon "

" mwo? Ada apa oppa? Aku baru saja masuk ke dalam lift "

" oppa memberinya roti yang sudah kadaluarsa " omel Junhong. Mereka berada di lorong rumah sakit, ketika Junhong datang dan melihat Namjoon muntah di kamar mandi yeoja itu langsung membawanya ke rumah sakit

" itu tidak mungkin chagi, aku baru membelinya kemarin " raut wajah Daehyun bingung. Roti itu baru saja dia beli kemarin sepulang dari kantor

" hasil pemeriksaannya menunjukkan kalau Namjoon keracunan makanan, sudah kubilang untuk melihat tanggal kadaluarsa sebelum membeli makanan kan? "

" iya..iya.. maaf, tapi aku tidak bohong chagi, rotinya baru kubeli kemarin "

Junhong mengibaskan sebelah tangannya " hah.. sudahlah, kata dokter Namjoon harus diopname selama dua hari. Eomma dan appa sudah diberitahu? "

Daehyun menggeleng " mereka sedang sibuk dan aku akan dimarahi jika mereka tahu "

Junhong menunduk dan mengecup pipi Daehyun " arraseo, mau pergi melihat Namjoon? Dia sudah dipindahkan ke ruang perawatan "

Daehyun mengangguk lalu bangkit dan mengikuti Junhong

.

Dua hari berlalu dan ini waktunya Namjoon untuk pulang setelah dia dinyatakan sehat. Daehyun menggendongnya dan Junhong membawa tas berisi barang-barang Namjoon. Bocah berumur empat tahun itu hanya terdiam dan bersandar di kursi mobil

" kau ingin makan sesuatu sayang? " tanya Daehyun. Sejak masuk rumah sakit hingga sekarang Namjoon menjadi lebih pendiam

" sayang.. kau mau makan es krim atau kue? " kali ini Junhong yang bertanya namun tidak mendapatkan jawaban, Namjoon malah menutup matanya dan berbaring

" dia aneh sekali " ujar Junhong. Dia lalu menatap Daehyun yang sedang menyetir

" apa kalian bertengkar sebelum dia sakit chagi? " Daehyun lalu menceritakan kejadian di kamar Namjoon

" kurasa ada yang tidak beres sayang.. apa kita harus membawanya ke psikiater? "

" aku akan membicarakan hal itu dengan eomma dan appa "

.

" Namjoon masuk rumah sakit dan kau tidak memberitahu kami? Kau keterlaluan sayang " ucap Yunho. Dia terkejut mengetahui jika anak keduanya baru saja keluar dari rumah sakit minggu lalu

" nde sayang, kenapa kau tidak memberitahu kami? "

" mian appa eomma, aku hanya berpikir kalian pasti sedang sangat sibuk "

" tapi tidak seperti itu sayang, Namjoon juga anak eomma dan appa "

" mian.. sebenarnya bukan hanya itu yang ingin kubicarakan "

" apa? " saat ini keluarga Jung sedang berada di ruang tengah, Minseok baru saja mengantar Namjoon ke kamarnya

" begini, Namjoon jadi aneh akhir-akhir ini. dia jadi pendiam dan selalu murung ditambah lagi dia sering bermain hingga larut malam dan selalu menangis setiap pulang sekolah, aku sudah bertanya pada Luhan gurunya dan Luhan memberitahu jika Namjoon murung dan tidak bersemangat di kelas "

" nde eomma juga merasa seperti itu, siang tadi eomma harus membujuknya untuk pulang karena dia tidak mau meninggalkan sekolah. Luhan juga memberitahu kalau Namjoon terlihat murung dan menanyakan apa terjadi masalah di rumah "

" pantas saja dia tidak bercerita saat makan malam " ujar Yunho. Jung Yunho sangat jarang berada di rumah dan jika dia sedang berada di rumah Namjoon akan bercerita banyak tentang sekolah dan teman-temannya

" jadi apa kita bisa membawanya ke psikiater? Aku takut terjadi sesuatu padanya saat kita tidak berada didekatnya " kata Daehyun

" benar juga, mungkin terjadi sesuatu saat kita sedang sibuk. Baiklah, appa akan menghubungi teman appa yang seorang psikiater "

" huwaa…! " teriak Namjoon dari kamarnya. Ketiga orang itu lalu berlari dan masuk kekamar Namjoon untuk mendapati Namjoon yang menangis di lantai. Di sekelilingnya terdapat lego dan robot yang berserakan, Minseok bingung karena dia meninggalkan Namjoon dalam keadaan tertidur

" aigoo.. anak eomma kenapa menangis? Uljima sayang "

" V eomma.. V jahat... "

Minseok menggendong Namjoon " apa yang dia perbuat padamu sayang? Uljima "

" dia membawa teman-temannya hiks.. Namjoon takut.. mereka menyeramkan eomma hiks.. mereka akan membawa Namjoon pergi ke tempat itu.. "

Yunho mengusap air mata Namjoon " tidak akan sayang, ada appa dan hyung disini. Siapa itu V? "

" teman khayalan Namjoon " jawab Daehyun, dia berjalan ke tepi ranjang Namjoon dan terkejut karena selimut kuning itu basah dan kotor karena lumpur

" uljima sayang, malam ini tidur bersama appa dan eomma ne? " Minseok mengecup dahi Namjoon dan Namjoon mengangguk lalu mengalihkan perhatiannnya pada selimut kuning kesayangannya

" pakailah selimut lain, ini sudah kotor " Daehyun menunjuk bagian selimut yang terkena lumpur

" appa akan mencucinya sayang "

Namjoon menggeleng " andwae! Namjoon mau tidur dengan selimut itu ".

Selimut kuning bergambar Pikachu adalah pemberian Junhong saat ulang tahun kedua Namjoon dan bocah itu sangat menyayangi selimut tersebut bahkan membawanya ke Jepang tahun lalu saat mereka liburan sekeluarga. Selimut tersebut jarang dicuci karena Namjoon tidak bisa tidur tanpa selimut itu

" lihatlah ini kotor, hyung dan appa akan mencucinya dengan cepat agar kau bisa memakainya besok. Sekarang pergilah tidur bersama eomma "

Setelah dibujuk Namjoon akhirnya mau selimutnya dicuci namun dia menunggu Daehyun mencuci selimutnya di samping mesin cuci

.

Yunho memarkir mobilnya di basement parkir Seoul Central Hospital, hari ini dia akan membawa Namjoon ke temannya yang seorang psikiater, Park Yoochun

" ayo turun sayang " Yunho membuka seatbelt Namjoon

" Namjoon tidak mau appa "

Kening Yunho berkerut " wae? Kita hanya akan bertemu teman appa "

Namjoon menggeleng " Namjoon tidak mau tangan Namjoon ditusuk jarum appa, itu sakit "

Yunho membelai kepala Namjoon " itu tidak akan terjadi sayang, teman appa adalah orang yang baik. Sekarang kita harus turun karena dia sudah menunggu setelah ini appa akan membelikanmu es krim dan mainan "

" jinjja appa? " tanya Namjoon antusias

Yunho mengangguk " nde, tapi kita harus bertemu teman appa dulu. Khaja "

" hai tampan, siapa namamu? " tanya psikiater dengan name tag Park Yoochun. Dia dan Namjoon sedang berada di ruangannya dan Yunho menunggu di luar

" Kim Namjoon imnida " jawab Namjoon sambil menggambar sesuatu. Saat memasuki ruangan ini dan melihat setumpuk kertas dan krayon warna-warni dia jadi ingin menggambar

" appa mu bercerita jika kau terlihat murung dan pendiam akhir-akhir ini, sebenarnya appa yang terjadi sayang? " Yoochun duduk diatas karpet sedangkan Namjoon telungkup sambil menggambar

" itu karena V, dia sering memarahi Namjoon akhir-akhir ini "

" V itu siapa sayang? "

Namjoon mendongak " V itu teman Namjoon, dia anak yang baik hanya saja dia menjadi pemarah akhir-akhir ini apalagi jika Namjoon tidak mengikuti kemauannya "

Yoochun mengelus kepala Namjoon " memangnya dia ingin apa? "

Namjoon kembali menggambar " dia ingin Namjoon tinggal bersama mereka di gudang sekolah, Namjoon tidak suka tempat itu kotor dan teman-teman V menyeramkan "

" bagaimana bisa mereka menyeramkan sayang, mereka pasti seusia denganmu "

Namjoon memperbaiki posisinya dari telungkup menjadi duduk " ini teman-teman V, menyeramkan bukan? "

Yoochun terkejut melihat gambar yang ditunjukkan Namjoon, Namjoon menggambar empat bocah lelaki dengan kondisi tubuh tidak lengkap. Itu menyeramkan untuk gambar bocah 4 tahun

" kenapa tangannya tidak ada sayang? Kau lupa menggambarnya? " tunjuk Yoochun pada gambar seorang bocah kedua dari kiri

" oh.. ini namanya Minhyuk, dia memang tidak memiliki tangan samchon "

Yoochun bergidik, dia sedikit mempercayai hal berbau supranatural meski seorang psikiater

" boleh samchon menyimpan ini? "

Namjoon mengangguk " boleh "

.

.

TBC

RnR please ^.^


End file.
